A Animaga e os Marotos
by Juliet K. Giucci
Summary: Julieta Katlheen Giucci é uma garota bonita, inteligente e divertida. É uma bruxa magnífica e uma amiga que todos gostariam de ter. Porém, ela tem uma fama ruim pelo simples fato de conquistar quas todos os garotos de Hogwarts com um simples olhar. Mas por um simples acaso ela esbarra com o grupo mais... bem, maroto do castelo e então a história começa.


Uma garota estava entrando na estação King´s Cross nessa manhã. Morena, de cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos (igualmente) castanhos vivos. Tinha o corpo... Como se diz?... Bem, digamos que os homens não paravam de olhar pra ela. Magra, um pouco mais alta que a maioria das garotas de sua idade, corpo cheio de invejáveis curvas... Linda. Usava suas roupas de trouxa (conforme a moda da época:): Uma camisa branca lisa por baixo de uma camisa vermelha amarrada com um nó perto de seu umbigo; calças jeans e tênis brancos. Usava também um colar de ouro com um medalhão que herdara de sua mãe quando entrou para Hogwarts: Seu amuleto da sorte, como dizia; e brincos simples.

Essa garota, não é nada mais que Julieta Giucci, ou melhor, EU. Andando rápido para despistar Amos Diggory, um garoto que desde que foi rejeitado por minha companheira de quarto Lily Evans, não para de dar em cima de mim. Lembrando dos bons momentos, até hoje calmos que passei em Hogwarts, nas minhas excelentes notar nos NOM´S ( menos em Adivinhação, matéria que eu realmente desprezo) e na minha vida pessoas(família, vai muito bem, obrigada por perguntar ;D)... Passei pela passagem entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e entrei na 9, que de preferência estava cheia de bruxinhos... Até que alguém me atingiu, ou melhor: um MALÃO me atingiu.

-kugliugbvielgfihbeloiudype- sim, eu realmente fui idiota de resmungar letras escolhidas aleartoriarmente enquanto segurava meu pé dolorido.

-Boooa Aluado!- Ouvi uma voz atrás do malão dizer

- Desculpa mesmo viu tava destraído- Disse uma voz masculina meio fraca um pouco mais perto que a última. Percebi que esse garoto estaria fuzilando o que falou primeiro com os olhos.

-Tudo bem... - Resmunguei- to acostumada a ser atingida...

Eles riram

Levantei o olhar e vi que eram três, agora quatro garotos que estavam ali. O que, deduzi eu, me acertou com o malão, era um garoto que eu achei bonitinho: branco, com olhos castanhos e cabelos igualmente castanhos. Tinha um jeitinho meio tímido (tímido sem parecer gay) que eu particularmente achei sexy. Mas ele era branco e estava com olheiras fundas nos olhos, como se fizesse dias que nem chega perto de sua cama. _Deja vu_ pensei. O outro, que eu deduzi que foi o fuzilado com os olhos, tinha cabelos brilhantes e negros, olhos azuis claros e era incrivelmente elegante o jeito que ele puxava seu malão, pouco atrás, era definitivamente bonito. Mas espera ai... Ele não deveria estar olhando tão para baixo...

-Hem hem...- Grunhi grosseiramente enquanto empurrava sua cabeça para cima, ele corou muitíssimo levemente, de forma que só olhos apurados, como os meus, perceberiam- acho que sua cabeça acidentalmente desceu um pouco do â feliz em ajudá-la a voltar à altura normal.-disse com um sorriso nada amistoso.

Ele me encarou feio de cima a baixo enquanto os outros riam. ´´Quem ela pensa que é?´´ ele devia estar pensando... Queridinho, sou uma mulher poderosa, acustume-se, pensei.

Só ai tive tempo para olhar para os outros dois:

O mais de traz era gordinho e loiro, bochechas coraram furiosamente quando perceberam meu olhar e, bem, eu ACHO que ele tentou sorrir, mas o que saiu foi uma coisa que foi particularmente muito estranha.

E o outro era um garoto, era também bonito, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claro (por baixo de óculos redondos), que estavam procurando alguém, pois ele estava incrivelmente inquieto e não parava de olhar para os conheço esse daí... Ahhhhhhh sim, o capitão do time da Grifiória ( minha casa com muito orgulho) e o garoto que não para de fazer a Lily entrar no quarto internamente ao perceber que era ela que ele devia estar procurando.

O trem soltou um longo apito.

- Bem, acho que vejo vocês em Hogwarts- disse sorrindo encantadoramente natural- até mais

E levei meu malão e minha corujinha cor de caramelo, Cooks para dentro do trem.

Sai por ai procurando três pessoas, minhas maiores amigas no castelo, pois a maioria das meninas me odiava e me chamava de puta (não ligo para palavrões), mesmo eu só tendo ficado com o neto do meu vizinho trouxa ano passado.

Então finalmente achei que eu queria: Lily ao lado de Alice ao lado de Anne. Essas garotas eram tudo pra mim, pois como eu já disse, as outras não gostavam muito do meu jeito encantador e sexy de ser, bom, fazer o que né?

- Como vão as minhas melhores amigas?- perguntei com um sorriso estilo´´ tenho 32 dentes super perfeitos ´´

-Muito bem obrigada!-Respondeu Anne que era uma garota loira e bonita, que sentia uma paixão secreta por um tal de Sirius Black, tal cara que eu nunca me dei o trabalho de reconhecer.

-Igualmente- Responderam as duas outras. Alice era uma garota muito doce e sensível. Não a achava bonita, eu a achava graciosa. Seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos negros eram adoráveis. Eu usava esse termo desde que Frank, seu namorado o usou na minha frente; e Lily era uma garota ruivinha com os olhos mais verdes que já vi em TODA a minha vida. E olha que tenho dezesseis anos!(ok... exagerei!) Seria agradável o tempo toda se não se estressasse tanto com o Potter (o nome dele me veio à cabeça e me lembrei que era ele o garoto de óculos na estação)

O trem começou a andar com um apito final. Entrei rapidamente na cabine para não cair. Depois levantei e guardei minha mala no compartimento de bagagens e puxei do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho , uma pena de arara-azul( que trouxe de minhas férias no Brasil) e tinta e comecei a escrever uma carta para meus pais.

Meu pai estava... Como dizer? Bem, incapassibilitado (explicarei depois) e minha mãe ficou com ele para poder cuidar dele, enquanto eu vim até a estação com uma chave de um portal.E como pais que se importam com a filha, mandam eu mandar uma carta ao chegar no trem.

Carta pronta, escrevi _Camille Giucci_ no envelope e amarrei na perna estendida de Cooks.

- Me encontre em Hogwarts- cochichei para ela, que bicou carinhosamente meu dedo como resposta.

Abri a janela e a deichei voar. Pensando que logo e estaria aproveitando da melhor comida do mundo na minha segunda casa.


End file.
